


Get on with it

by RinHaruismyOTP



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruismyOTP/pseuds/RinHaruismyOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin sometimes needs to remind himself this is real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get on with it

"Haru..."  
Rin breathed the name, body yearning even as he stared down at beautifully sculpted, writhing body beneath him.  
"Rin," Haru whined, hips bucking upwards to rub against Rin's aching cock. "Get on with it, I need you now."  
Now, Rin knew that really he should accept that invitation immediately, but for some reason his brain was refusing to accept that this was real, that he and Haruka had been dating for the three months they had, that Haru was his and he was Haru's, and that they did  _this_ together. That they were this  _intimate_ , that they each got the chance to explore each other where no other had done so before, for Rin had never held any interest in anyone else since the day he'd first seen Haru swim, and Haru... well Haru was Haru. Who really knew what was going through his head?

Although... although he had told Rin that Rin was the only person he'd ever even imagined doing any of  _this_ with... just like how he'd said Rin was the only person he got truly excited about swimming with. And to be honest, Rin found himself completely obsessed by these two truths. He thought about them a lot, felt like writing them down in a notebook like a schoolgirl and drawing hearts around them, and whenever, like now, he felt like everything was too unreal to be true, he remembered the simple way Haruka had told him these facts, and instantly everything was  _too goddamn Haru_ to possibly be false.

Recalling these now, Rin shook himself into the present and smiling down at the sexually frustrated man beneath him.

"Rin, what are you doing? Get on with it," Haru repeated, impatient as ever. Rin's smile only widened, though it quickly turned to a gasp when his boyfriend grabbed his cock, guiding it to his hole. "I need you in me, Rin," he whispered into his ear. Rin groaned.

"I love you, Haru," was his only reply before he pushed forward into pure Heaven.

"I love you too, ah, Rin!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
